Hot Chocolate
by Pikalover10
Summary: A one-shot done for chewinggumandpencils' hot chocolate competition! Hope you all like it and please review! :)


**Hot Chocolate:  
**

Sirius stared after the blonde girl as she strutted away, her hair waving in the cold wind without a care. As if she didn't have to worry about homework due tomorrow. As if the biggest worry she had was whether or not she'd have enough money to buy that butterbeer that she'd wanted to buy. As if she hadn't just realized that she'd broken his heart.

Yes, Sirius Black had fallen hard for a Ravenclaw. Stephanie Tuber, to be more precise. One of the brightest girls in their year, which they were now currently in their seventh year. He'd done anything and everything he could think of to impress her. He'd made jokes in class more often, studied more, and pretended to actually care for school work. It had seemed to work. He'd asked her out and she'd said yes without a moments hesitation. And now, after a whole year of being together, she'd turned him down.

Sirius dropped the bottle of pumpkin juice he held on the flagstones of Hogsmeade, shattering it to pieces and sending pumpkin juice flying everywhere. He turned without a second's thought and sprinted back up the street towards Hogwarts. He shoved passed another seventh-year who was too stupid to get out of his way, sending the boy in to his girlfriend's arm.

"Hey, Padfoot! What's up, man?" The boy shouted as Sirius continued down the street. He slid to a stop as he recognized the voice, and turned to find his best friend, James Potter, holding hands with his girlfriend, Lily Evans. The two were perfect for each other, and obviously happy. It made Sirius sick to his stomach a little, even though he was happy. He shook his head and continued up the sidewalk, this time at a steady walk.

James and Lily continued shouting after Sirius, but he kept on at a steady walk until finally Lily ran in front of Sirius and stopped him in front of the gates to Hogwarts.

"What do you want, Evans?" Sirius spat as he glared at the forest behind the school. The trees were covered in a soft blanket of snow. Soft, yet cold and unforgivable. James looked from Sirius to what he was staring at and it clicked. For some reason every time Sirius wanted to change he would stare in to the forest if possible. It must've been a dog thing. James looked at his best friend and nodded, gently pulling Lily away.

"C'mon, Lily. Leave Padfoot alone. We'll talk to him later." Sirius nodded in thanks, before heading off in to the Forbidden Forest, not caring whether anybody was watching or not. After walking a little ways in to the forest and making sure no one was watching, Sirius turned his casual walk in to a full on sprint, and changed in to a burly, black dog as he leaped in to the air.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Moony, I don't know what's wrong with Padfoot! If I did I would be able to tell you where he's gone off to." James growled in frustration as he crumbled up a piece of parchment and threw it in to the fire.

"I'm only saying, Prongs, that as his best friends we should've figured out what was wrong with him before letting him leave." Remus Lupin, werewolf and best friend to both James and Sirius, looked up from his book only to watch as their other best friend, Peter Pettigrew entered the common room. It was currently three in the morning and everyone else in Gryffindor house was asleep.

Suddenly, the portrait flew open and a very cold and damp Sirius Black stumbled in, his eyes glazed over in thought.

"Merlin's beard, Padfoot! Look at what the cat's dragged in!" James said as Remus leaped to his feet.

Remus reached Sirius first, and led him over to the fire, where Sirius sighed and stared in to the fire, fumbling with a chain in his hand.

"What's that?" Peter asked as he watched from a nearby chair.

"St... Stephanie's necklace." Sirius muttered.

"The one you bought her for your one year anniversary?" James asked. As Sirius nodded he grew even more confused. "But why would she give it ba- oh." Realization dawned on his face. He felt horrible for his best friend, who had been doing better in school for a full year thanks to this one girl. She had seemed fine in Hogsmeade, as if breaking it off with Sirius was nothing more than batting away a fly.

"Wormtail," James said as he looked at Peter "go down to the kitchens and get a cup of hot chocolate for Padfoot." Peter nodded and ran out of the portrait, presumably turning in to a rat and running off towards the kitchens. James knew that hot chocolate was Sirius's weakness. It would make him feel better no matter what had happened.

Not too much later Peter hobbled back in to the Common Room, carrying a steaming mug of hot chocolate in his hands.

"Here you go, Padfoot. One cup of hot choc- wah!" Peter shouted as he tripped over the corner of a table, spilling the mug of hot chocolate directly on Sirius, who howled as the hot liquid burned him.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU BLUNDERING FOOL!?" Sirius shouted as he leaped to his feet, his face taking on that of an angry dog.

Peter squeaked and cowered away. "I-it w-was an accident, P-padfoot. I-i'm sorry."

As Sirius advanced on Peter, James leaped between them. "Hold on, Padfoot. It really was an accident. Let me go get another mug, and Moony will help clean you up while I'm gone."

As James left and Moony ran up to their room to get a towel, Sirius glared at Peter as if he could light the boy on fire from across the room.

"You know, Sirius, it really isn't ethical to _wear _your hot chocolate. You really should learn to drink like a normal human." Moony chuckled as he threw the towel to Sirius.

"Oh shut up, Moony. You're one to talk." Sirius snarled viciously. It was meant to be an insult, but Remus didn't take it to heart. His best friend had had a rough day after all.

Later James clambered in through the portrait, carrying a mug of hot chocolate in his left hand and using his right hand and wand to levitate three other. As he took a sip of his hot chocolate he waved his wand, sending the mugs floating over to their owners. As Sirius took hold of his mug, he instantly felt better just by having the mug in his hands. He took a sip of the delicious drink, and instantly felt better.

"You know, Prongs, it's probably really bad that you know my weakness." Sirius said as he took another sip.

"But?" James said hopefully.

"But this is some pretty damn good hot chocolate." Sirius laughed as he took another sip.


End file.
